


Character bleed issue

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody(2018): behind the scenes [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Sort Of, film set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Ben Hardy wants to know where the fuck Rami Malek has disappeared off to.Inspired by Brianmayplease on tumblr





	Character bleed issue

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people are upset about real person fanfictions, but honestly, if you don’t like it you don’t have to read it, nor do you have to comment on it.

“Where the fuck is Rami?” Ben asked, dropping his phone on the table. Gwil and Joe just shrugged and continued eating the bland pasta pots that Ben had aquired from a nearby supermarket. They often found it much easier to grab a quick, easy lunch that was soft on the stomach when they were filming. The amount of energy that goes into being a rockstar, however briefly, is immense and they discovered on the first day that a large meal often lead to a rather uncomfortable stomach ache. 

Ben was very eager to impress Roger Taylor. After lying about his proficiency at drums, he wanted to show Roger that he wasn’t just a loser that lied his way into roles out of his reach. He wanted to be perfect, and the only way he could do that was by constant rehersal and dedication. A sort of dedication he couldn’t commit to when the leading man was MIA. 

“Last I saw he was slipping off towards the trailers. Maybe he wanted to be alone for a bit” Gwil suggested, before shoving a handful of cheese and onion crisps into his mouth. Ben scrunched up his nose as crisp shrapnel rained down from his mouth and littered the table. He decided to leave Gwil to it, and turn to Joe.

“Joe, you know him best. Did he disappear like this when you were filming your HBO thing?” Joe just shrugged.

“I don’t know where he is.” Ben ran his hands through his hair and groaned. He really wanted to practice his lines and he didn’t believe Joe for one minute that he didn’t know what was happening. That was the problem with hanging out with actors. They were basically professional liars. 

“I’m going to look for him” Ben decided. “Who’s coming with me?” 

“I’ll come” Gwil said, screwing up his empty crisp packet and throwing it in the general direction of the litter bin. It missed by about five yards, and Joe snorted with at him.

A little bit away from them, Gwil could see Brian looking between him and the litter disapprovingly, so he scurried over and guiltily relocated the wrapper to the bin. 

“Are you coming then, dinosaur boy?” Ben asked. Joe sat up straight, still chuckling.

“Sure.” He responded, climbing out of his seat and shoving a half empty bottle of Pepsi into his pocket. 

Ben was in the lead, with Gwil and Joe following behind, chatting. 

“Shut up” Ben hissed.” Rami will hear us” 

“What do you mean he will hear us? We just want to find him, we don’t want to sneak up on him” Gwil replied incredulously. 

“If he hears us, he might stop what he was doing and then we would never know!”

“If he stops, maybe that means he doesn’t want us to know” Joe reasoned. Ben ignored him. And just indicated for him to stop talking. Joe rolled his eyes and followed dutifully. 

A few minutes of weaving between parked trailers later, Ben holds up a hand to make them stop. Joe immediately stood walking, But Gwil doesn’t notice and walks right into Ben, nearly knocking him to the floor.

“Hey, watch it” Ben mouths

“Sorry!” Gwil mouths back in response. 

Joe gasps, and then others look over at him. He is peering around the trailer, eyes wide in shock. Ben and Gwil immediately stop arguing and hurry over to see what it is.

Rami is standing very close to another person who Ben recognises as Aaron McCusker, the man playing Freddie Mercury’s husband Jim Hutton.

Ben can’t make out what they are saying, but he can read Rami’s face like an open book. His eyes are a picture of mild shock and wonder as if he couldn’t believe what ever Aaron was saying to him. These feelings were mixed with something else, an expression that Ben couldn’t identify. Rami’s eyes seemed to twinkle with the intensity of it, before they closed gently and Aaron placed one of his hands on Rami’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. 

Ben looked over at Gwil and Joe. They had also looked away from the intimate scene, a scene they never should have witnessed. 

“Well, we know where he is” Joe said softly, tilting his head towards the area where Rami was standing. 

“Is Rami gay?” Ben asked twisting his hands around one another nervously. Joe looked at him sharply.

“Why, you homophobic?” 

“Of course not, I’m in a Queen biopic. I just thought that Rami would have told us.” 

“It’s not something he really broadcasts. Do you know how difficult it is to get cast in the big romantic roles if you’re openly gay?” Joe said gently.

“You already knew? Then why did you look so surprised?” Gwil asked.

“I knew that he’s gay, I didn’t know that he’s into Aaron.” Joe shrugged.

“Should we say something to him? I don’t want him to think he needs to hide this, but I also don’t want him to know that we spied on him” 

“It was your idea, Hardy. I was just happy eating my sandwich-“

“You didn’t have a sandwich! You had prawn pasta! And you ate some crisps like a six year old. Do you think Brian May eats prawns?”

“Well, I’m not actually Brian May. I can eat as many prawns as I like.” 

The bickering got louder and louder, no matter how much Joe waves his hands in warning. 

“Something the matter, boys?” A familiar voice asked.

“GWIL WAS EATING PRAWNS” Ben screamed in Rami’s face. 

“...right” Rami responded. He glanced over at Joe, confused.

“Don’t ask me. One second they were watching you make out with Aaron, and the next they were arguing about prawns. I think the long work day is getting to them” Joe explained calmly. Rami flushed.

“You saw me and Aaron?” Joe nodded. 

“Yeah. They are totally fine with you being gay. I think they just have character bleed and are becoming Roger Taylor and Brian May.” Rami grinned in response. 

“So you were calmly watching Gwil and Ben argue while I made out with a guy? I think we are all having a character bleed issue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos so I know if you have read it! I would also like to know if anyone is interested in this au because I’m planning on making a little series about it.


End file.
